wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
February 18, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The February 18, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling-television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 18, 2019 at the Cajundome in Lafayette, Louisiana. This was the Raw after Elimination Chamber. Episode summary Nia Jax & Tamina confronted WWE Women's Tag Team Champions The Boss 'N' Hug Connection And just like that, we have a Women’s Tag Team division. With The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection’s historic victory in the Elimination Chamber last night, a whole new frontier of the Women’s Evolution has opened up, and Sasha Banks & Bayley gave us the first glimpse of what that might look like. For starters, the matter of the title’s home brand: To put it simply, it’s all of them. The champions announced that they would not hoard the titles to their home base on Team Red and planned to defend them across Raw, SmackDown LIVE and even NXT, against any challenger, past or present, who wanted an opportunity. And they might already have rivals, as Nia Jax & Tamina reared their heads to try to sow some old seeds of doubt and dissention (namely, that Sasha puts herself first and always loses her titles on her first defense). But Sasha & Bayley may prove to be a tougher chase together than they are apart, as they quickly knocked Jax & Tamina from the apron. Jax & Tamina may be the first prospective challengers, but if things continue this way, they certainly won’t be the last. Ronda Rousey vs Ruby Riott Ruby Riott, long considered a contender-in-waiting, was more or less routed by Ronda Rousey at WWE Elimination Chamber, and even though she fell short of The Rowdy One’s title once again on Raw, Riott turned in a gritty performance and at least made it a fight. She may owe a little bit to Becky Lynch. The Man’s attack the night before left Rousey as bruised as it did irritated, and Ruby capitalized accordingly. (Related note: Lynch will be arrested and charged with criminal trespassing, disorderly conduct, and menacing if she violates her suspension again, though Triple H admitted he thought it was cool). The rest of The Riott Squad also paid dividends, handing Rousey a 3-on-1 disadvantage where needed, but Ruby couldn’t close out. Rousey kicked out of not one but two Riott Kicks, took out the Squad with a crossbody to the outside, and sealed the deal with an Alabama Slam into the turnbuckles and the piece de resistance, the Armbar, for a near-instant submission. The Baddest Woman on the Planet wasn’t quite done there, either; she quickly dispatched the rest of The Riott Squad when they rushed the ring to send her challenger and her cronies scurrying in a display of dominance that surely caught the eye of Charlotte Flair, to say nothing of you-know-who as well. Results * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Ruby Riott (w/ Liv Morgan & Sarah Logan) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Liv Morgan Category:Nia Jax Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:WWE television episodes